Please, Mister Postman
by TheLadyIsabel
Summary: Dean Winchester gets a lot of mail, and Cas is very curious about him. One day, by chance, they meet.


Dean Winchester lived in apartment 5C on 14 Herald Avenue. Cas knew this because boy, did that man get a lot of mail. Nearly every day he would carry a bundle of letters and a package or two and stick them in the grey postal box. Occasionally a letter or a package would come for someone named Sam Winchester, who also lived in said apartment, but every day it was Dean, Dean, Dean.

Now, Cas didn't often wonder too much about his deliveries, but it was kind of hard not to wonder, especially about someone who had so much mail. Why there was so much, he hadn't the foggiest. Sometimes Dean got handwritten letters, some with typed addresses. Dean's packages came in all shapes and sizes.

Cas liked 14 Herald Avenue. The people in their mailroom were very friendly, it was always pleasantly warm in the winter and chilled in the summer, and it smelled nice. Sometimes Cas would watch the residents that passed through the lobby, wondering which one might be Dean. He mused to himself that, should he find this mystery man, he might like to talk to him. Surely someone with so many correspondents couldn't be boring.

What happened on Tuesday the eighth was purely out of chance. Some might have called it destiny. 14 Herald Avenue was the last stop on Cas's route, and Dean Winchester had the biggest package he'd had in weeks. After stuffing his letters into the mailbox, Cas turned to give the package to the mailroom assistant so that Dean could pick up his package from her, but there was no one there. Cas was faced with a decision. He could wait around for her to show up, or…

He could deliver the package to Dean Winchester himself. Curiosity got the better of him, and he headed for the elevator. He felt a little sheepish as he stood in his uniform shorts, but luckily no one stepped into the elevator to join him. He pressed the button for the fifth floor and waited. Maybe Dean wouldn't be home. Maybe this was all a waste of time.

The doors opened again and Cas made his way down the hall to the door with 5C on it, and raised his hand to knock.

"I'll get it, Sammy," he heard a voice call from inside, followed by footsteps. The door swung open and Cas hoped he hadn't gasped too loudly. Standing in front of him was a young man, about his height, with light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was wearing a shirt that hugged his muscular torso and a slouched pair of sweatpants.

"Can I help you?" He said with a grin. His voice was deeper than Cas expected.

"Yes, uh, I've got a package for Dean Winchester? The mailroom assistant wasn't around, so I brought it here myself."

"Well, that's me." Dean looked at the label on the box and smiled even wider.

"Hey, Sammy," he yelled behind him. "It's a package from Ellen. We've got cookies!"

"Oh, god." A voice replied. "She's going to make us fat."

"You know you love them." He turned back to Cas. "Well, thanks for the package." He started to turn away.

"Wait." Dean looked back at him with wondering eyes. "I hate to pry, but why on earth do you get so much mail?" Dean chuckled.

"Do you wanna come in? Ellen made cookies, and lord knows there's enough in here to feed an army." Cas glanced at his watch. It _was_ his last delivery…

"Sure."

The Winchester apartment was cluttered, but not very messy. Everything looked like it belonged where it did. Dean led Cas to the kitchen area, where he plunked the box down on the table and cut into it. There was indeed a surplus of cookies inside, chocolate chip. "Here, try one." Dean pushed it into Cas's mouth before he could say anything. "Best damn cookies in the world." Cas couldn't help but notice a smear of chocolate on the side of Dean's mouth as he stuffed his own cookie in. Cas nearly let out a moan. They _were_ the best damn cookies in the world. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see an even taller man walk in. He had hair down to his shoulders and a silly grin on his face.

"Hey, you invited in the mailman?"

"Yeah. This is my brother Sam, and Sam, this is…"

"Cas," he supplied.

"Cas. I like it." Sam proceeded to take two cookies and inhaled them. "So, I guess you're the poor fellow who has to cart all my mail. Naturally you're curious."

"It's no hassle, really."

"Ah, you're just saying that to be nice. Anyway, I get so much because I send so much. All my friends know that I don't like emailing and calling and texting. I do letters instead. Much more personal.

"And all the packages?"

"Dean's a shopaholic," Sam injected. "He sees something he 'needs', he gets it."

"Not true!"

"Yeah true!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk." The brothers were grinning now. Cas stood up.

"Oh, I've got to go," he said, and it was true. The Winchesters were really nice, but he had a schedule.

"Damn. Okay, well, thanks for, you know, the mail. Maybe we'll see you around. Wait- here," Dean grabbed a square of foil and wrapped up five more cookies, then handed the wad to Cas.

"Thanks, maybe I will see you around."

The next day, as Cas opened Dean (and Sam)'s box to put in his letters, there was already something in there. _Cas_, it said on the front. He quickly pocketed the note, and forgot about it until later when he was changing out of his uniform.

_"Hey, thanks again for the mail. You seem like a pretty cool guy._

_Is there a time when you're off duty? We still have a boatload of cookies that need eating! But seriously. I'd give you my number, but I don't use my phone. Here's the apartment extension though:"_

Cas smiled at the scrawled numerals, then searched through his desk for a blank sheet of paper.

"_Dean, I get off work at five, if that works for you? I'd love to come around again sometime. I also have Sundays off, in case that's better. Cas."_

He slipped the note into Dean's bundle the next day. On Friday, he saw another note in Dean's box.

"_That's awesome! Do you wanna come by tonight? Sammy and I are having steak, if you want to come. Dean."_

Cas took a quick stop at home after his shift was over, and then hopped on the subway to get to Herald Avenue. He walked the two blocks quickly, heart pounding in this chest.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said as he opened the door. "You look different without your uniform." Cas followed him inside. "I didn't think you'd show so early," he admitted. "Wanna help with dinner?"

Dean, as it turned out, was an excellent cook, and didn't even remotely need help with dinner. He set Cas on snapping the beans as he shucked a couple ears of corn. Being with Dean made Cas feel at ease, like everything he said was comfortable.

"So, Cas, you seeing anyone?" Cas chuckled.

"Hitting on the mailman? How cliché." Dean blushed and looked down at his corn. "I'm kidding. No, I'm not seeing anyone. Are you?" Dean shook his head.

"Do you think I would have asked you for dinner if I was?" This caused Cas himself to blush. "Truth be told, I would've preferred if my baby brother didn't have to be here for dinner, but I didn't want to scare you off."

"You wouldn't have. I've been curious about you for a while, Dean Winchester."

"That so?" Cas was about to say something when the door swung open and Sam walked in.

"Hey Dean. Hey, Cas. So, Dean really did ask you over?" Dean made a bitchface and Cas just laughed.

"I was immune to his charms," he said, straightfaced. This caused Sam to double over.

It turned out that Sam had the same easy charm as Dean, so dinner was the most fun Cas had had in a while. He helped Dean clear up the plates. Sam stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm hitting the hay. 'Night Cas."

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Hey, Cas, can I walk you to your car?"

"Oh, I took the subway here."

"Well, okay then. I'll at least take you downstairs."

Dean followed Cas out of the lobby and out to the sidewalk. "Hey, I had a great time tonight. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. Thanks for coming. Hey, uh, can I… can I, uh,"

"Kiss me?"

"Yeah, that," Dean blushed.

"Oh, Dean Winchester," Cas said as he reached up to place his hand on Dean's cheek. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
